


Neglect No More

by U-F-Off (BroadwayyyBabyy)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, JUMIN HAN IS MY BABY, i love him so much, in which jumin freaks out because of the way he treated you, kind of ooc ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayyyBabyy/pseuds/U-F-Off
Summary: Jumin was awful to you, and now that his mind is clear, he knows it. Fear has taken him over, but it's not too late to win him back. In which Jumin Han is so afraid of himself, he's stopped showing you affection in any sort.





	

He remembered being afraid.  
And, in all honesty, how could he not have been afraid? A stranger had seemingly crashed the RFA's private chatting network. What he thought to be a hacker had somehow unlocked the very chamber of their secrets. Of his secrets. 

So, yes, he feared. Though unbeknownst to most people, Jumin Han feared a great deal. 

During his first encounter with you, his fear only grew. Who was this girl? How could you, so easily, worm your way into the hearts of his friends? Without ever having seen your face (with the exception of Luciel), you seemed to have enraptured everyone. Including him. 

As the two of you grew closer, his heart yearned for you. He wished for nothing more than to make you his. With every passing moment, he fell for you, as you did for him. 

Jumin Han is a (mostly) practical man. He doesn't make rash decisions, nor does he allow his emotions to run rampant. He thinks through his options and keeps his feelings in check at all times. So, how could he explain the ferocity with which he loved you? How could he put into words how he had fallen for you so quickly? 

But, that was love, wasn't it? Love was.... Unexplainable. Unpredictable. Dangerous. 

Love was you. You were love. 

The one emotion Jumin Han allowed himself to feel sporadically, and it was because of you. 

God, did he love you. Perhaps he had strange ways of expressing his devotion, but no one could accuse him of not giving all of himself to you. 

He was sorry. So sorry, for the things he said. The ideas he insisted upon. He was incredibly apologetic for the way he spoke to you. Just the simple memory of how he frightened you was enough to break his heart. 

You constantly assured him, it was a rough time. He didn't mean it. He was only attempting to express himself. You didn't blame him. 

But that didn't stop the panic attacks. Your understanding did nothing to ease his fears. Every so often, when he'd feel himself loving you "too much," or growing jealous of someone you spoke to, he'd begin to shake with fear. He didn't know how to stop his possessive notions. He couldn't stop himself from wanting you so dearly. 

You'd woken up, more than once, with Jumin crying onto your chest. He'd clutch your waist and shake uncontrollably, no doubt waking from a nightmare about that horrible time. You'd do your best to calm him, running your hands through his hair and murmuring your forgiveness into his ear. And it would slow his sobs. It would relax his breathing. It would even lure him back to sleep.

But nothing stopped the nightmares from coming back. 

And while you hated to see him so distraught, those moments of weakness had becomes the only time he'd hold you. 

After the party, he truly did get better at treating you right. He'd become a perfect gentleman, right before your very eyes. And you fell even harder for him. 

With the new Jumin, certainly came new obstacles. He now would ask for your consent before even holding your hand. It was hard to get used to, but you appreciated it. 

He wouldn't kiss you unless you kissed him. That hurt, there wasn't any lying about that. But you understood. 

He never wished to advance your relationship physically. Each time you'd bring it up, he'd turn you down. Which was valid, and you respected him for it. But you wished he'd just hold you sometimes. 

Even when you moved in together, even when you married one another, he refused to touch you during the night. He kept to his side and insisted that you kept to yours.

You began to crave physical intimacy so much that it consumed you. 

You loved Jumin for the lengths he went to make you comfortable. You loved that he built such a great foundation of trust with you. You adored him in every way, but you yearned to be held. You craved it. For months, he had not properly brought you comfort. 

"Jumin," you started one night after he'd gotten home, "I need to speak with you."  
"What is it, Princess?" He'd inquired as he sat beside you on the couch. 

There was a few inches too many of space between you both, and you scooted closer. Timidly, Jumin became stagnant. Closer, you scooted, until your thighs were touching. 

"Jumin," You warned, begging him to look you in the eye. 

When he took a breath and met your gaze, you smiled brightly. He smiled conservatively back, and you pressed your lips to his. 

It was a chaste kiss. Not enough. He pulled away too quickly for your liking. 

"Jumin, I want you to love me." Your ragged voice begged.  
"I do love you, Darling. I'll always love you. You know that, yes?" He reasoned. He spent so much of his time explaining himself, but never doing anything to prove himself. 

Craving his touch, you reached for his hand and pressed it to your cheek. You took in the comfort as you felt his warmth. It was so nice, but you needed more. You needed validation. 

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" He asked, looking at you quizzically.  
"Yes..." you hesitated, "I want you to hold me."  
"H-hold you?" He furrowed his brow, clearly confused. He had spent so long cutting ties of anything that he thought would cause you discomfort.  
"Yes, Jumin, please hold me. Please just... hold me." You felt tears prickle in the corner of your eyes, so you dove into his chest. You wrapped your arms around his waist and held him so close to you. For the first time in ages, you took in his scent. You took in his comfort. You could feel his love. 

Meanwhile, Jumin was at conflict with himself. He wanted to hold you. To pull you close and run his fingers through your hair and feel okay again. God, he wanted you in his arms. 

Jumin Han was not the smartest man in the world, but he was fairly certain he didn't deserve to hold you. He had scared you, he had hurt you. He could never forgive himself for it. 

You lifted your head slightly to meet his eye, and tried desperately to convey how much you needed him. If only he knew the pain you felt when he refused to look at you. 

"Jumin, I want you to hold me. I crave it. You've been so distant from me, and I understand why, but it's..." the tears began to run down your face, so you hid in his chest, "It's killing me. Please, please don't let me go."  
"My love... Have you... been hurting all this time?" He asked, his mind putting the pieces together.  
"More so than you would think," you wept into his chest. 

Suddenly you felt him shift, wrapping his arms around you and breathing you in. He repositioned you, so that you were in his lap with your face pressed to his neck. 

"I'm so sorry, MC, I... I had not idea. I thought..." his voice began to shake as he held you tighter.  
"I know." You reassured him, "I know you thought you were doing what was best. I love you for it, I do. But I have missed you more than I can say."  
"I love you." He whispered into your hair, as he let himself fall for you even harder.  
"I love you too, Darling," you said, burying yourself deeper into his neck. 

And you sat there for hours, being held by your husband. You heard his murmurings of how much he adored you. You felt his hand rub your back comfortingly. You felt yourself calm at the sensation of him.

You sat there, with him, feeling his warmth and his love, until you drifted off to sleep. 

You don't know when, but at some point in the night he had carried you to the bedroom and tucked you into bed. 

The next morning, when you awoke, you were pleased to see that he hadn't left for work as he usually would. He was lying in bed, one hand scrolling through the RFA chat room, the other securely on your waist. Your legs were entangled with his, and you head on his chest. 

"What are we doing still in bed? It's 10:30!" Confusion laced your voice.  
"I didn't want to wake you. And I couldn't bear the idea of you waking up without me... again." He explained, setting his phone on the side table.  
"But, don't you have to work?" You repositioned to lay your hands on his chest, and your head on your hands, so that you could look at him properly.  
"About that," he smiled kindly at you, "I was thinking I'd take a few days off. I'd like to use the time show you how much I cherish you. And how sorry I am for neglecting you." He stroked your cheek with a single finger, and his gaze was full of longing. 

You smiled. You really smiled. The happiness that filled your heart was so overwhelming that you squealed, moving so that you lay on top of him, and peppered his face with kisses. 

"I love you. I love you so much. Thank you." You grinned, pressing your forehead to his. 

He brought his hands to your face and gazed happily into your eyes. "I love you too. And I'm going to be better about showing it. You're everything to me, MC." 

He pressed his lips to yours and flipped your positions so that he was on top of you. 

"God, you're beautiful." He stated, pressing another kiss to your lips. 

You loved him, and he loved you. As far as you were concerned, that's all you needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm OBSESSED with mystic messenger at the moment. I'm doing the routes out of order because I'm trash. I started with Jumin, then I did Yoosung, and I'm thinking of doing Jumin's again. 
> 
> This is the first thing I've written in a while and I'm feeling pretty good about it. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
